


forevermore

by RRHand



Series: forevermore. [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Engagement, F/F, Fem!Gigolas, Female Gimli, Female Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Female Legolas Greenleaf, Female Legolas, Flower Shop Owner Legolas Greenleaf, Gardener Legolas Greenleaf, Genderbending, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf Marriage Proposal, Marriage Proposal, Mob Boss Gimli (Son of Glóin), Modern Era, Organized Crime, POV Legolas Greenleaf, fem!Gimli, fem!Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: “So,” Gimli gives Legolas a huge grin through her tears. “choose me and make me the happiest person this world has ever seen.”7 years later and the promise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: forevermore. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i watched the haunting of bly manor and wanted to write a wlw engagement scene too!! hopefully it makes you cry, lord knows i cried writing this. see u at the end!!

_rest here in my arms, forevermore_

“Hello, you gorgeous woman.” 

Legolas turns briskly, a smile already spreading in her face. She puts the watering can on the ground and walks up to her girlfriend, who’s leaning against the succulents stand. 

“Mornin’, love,” she says, checking the state of her denim overalls and, deeming clean enough, circling her arms around Gimli’s neck and kissing her. 

Gim sets her hands in Legolas waist and then slides them to her back pockets, pulling Leg flush to her chest. They rest their foreheads together and just stay there for a few seconds, Legolas touching the thick braid starting in the left side of the nape of Gim’s neck - the commitment braid she started to wear the day Legolas decided to quit medicine - and the redhead enjoying her girlfriend’s warmth.

“How do you always do that?” Leg asks, pretending to be affronted but her grin betrays her. “I have a bell in my door for a reason, you know?”

Gimli laughs, throwing her head back and making her wild, red, beautiful hair sway. 

“And I, Miss,” she answers, putting a lock of Leg’s platinum hair behind her ear. “Pay a lot of money to these men over there,” she jerks her chin in the door’s direction, where two men are standing outside and one is inside by the door. Another one, Leg knows, is snooping around the shop, ‘ _ _checking the perimeter’__ as she heard they say before. “For them to make sure I can come and go without making noises.”

Legolas scoffs, still smiling. “This isn’t fair, you know,” she declares, living up to her reputation of __brat__. “You’re always scaring me that way.”

“Well, sugar,” Gimli starts, humoring Legolas. “I know one bell isn’t all that much of an obstacle for them, but maybe if you put two...”

Leg laughs, delighting in her sweetheart’s humor. 

“Sorry I had to leave so early today, darling,” Gimli changes the subject, extracting herself from Leg and directing them to the - fondly nicknamed - chill space of the flower shop.

“It’s okay, babe,” Legolas says while she slumps in one of larger victorian-style chairs spread around the open air garden. “You already apologized for it preventively yesterday, there’s no problem.”

Gimli settles next to her and Leg drops her head in Gim’s shoulder, determined to enjoy the lull of the after-lunch hour clientele and relish in her girlfriend’s presence. This is one of the perks of Gimli doing the job she does, making her own calendar - and if she wants to spend 2 hours lounging around in her lover’s flower shop, she will. 

“So, how was your morning? Fruitful, I hope, for a morning that started so early,” Legolas inquires, lips grazing Gimli’s neck. The redhead puts her arm around her lover and pulls her closer. 

“By the contrary, it was a waste of my time,” she sighs, nuzzling the blonde’s hair. “But I managed to salvage it by making contact with another important player. It was a waste, but not completely.” She thinks for a moment and laughs softly. “I’ll just refrain from scheduling anything that gets me out of bed before you from now on. I learned my lesson.”

Legolas chuckles. “Oh my, stop being a drama queen, that’s my job in this relationship.” And she gets one of those loud and boisterous laughs from Gim that she loves so much.

“Oh, oh, I got something for you on my way,” she says, before disentangling Legolas from her and gesturing something for one of her men.

“You did?” Leg perks up. Lord knows she loves Gimli more than she ever thought she would love anyone on this earth, but she also adores the way Gim pampers her - intentionally and for no reason, at the same time. It isn’t like the way her father would spoil her before she started to be a 5’11” package of all his disappointments - he would give her meaningless gifts, just pretty things meant to convince her to pretend that the gaping hole her mother left in her heart wasn’t there.

Not Gimli, though. Gimli loves her and pays attention to her interests and hobbies and many of the other things that catch Legolas’ eye, so when she gives Leg a present, she usually gets it right. 

One of Gimli’s men comes close to them carrying a large terracotta pot with a big “white” monstera - a monstera with white streaks in distinct sizes in all her leaves. Legolas opens up a bright smile - yeah, she has a flower shop and she’s already inundated her and Gim’s apartment with plants, but there’s never enough of them. There’s a reason she left medicine to take care of plants, she likes them. Likes taking care of them, likes watching them grow and live their life and die - it’s how life is supposed to go and it’s incredibly beautiful to be present while it happens. 

But, as Gimli takes the pot from the man’s hands and sets it between their bodies, in the seat, Leg can see the monstera isn’t healthy, it isn’t shining and open and as big as a plant like it should be. 

“I found it in the way,” Gimli starts while Legolas starts to check around the foliage to see if she can find the problem or if she’ll have to get it out of the pot. “I could imagine your sad little face seeing the state of it, so I brought it with me.” 

Legolas narrows her eyes. “You found a _monstera deliciosa variegata_ in the street?” 

Gimli nods very seriously. _Weird_ , Leg thinks. The pot isn’t all that fancy, just a simple terracotta pot, but the plant, in this specific variation, is quite expensive. Definitely not something someone would just put in the street. 

“So,” Gim asks after a few seconds of Legolas looking around the leaves. “Is it dead? Or can you save it yet?”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong on the surface. I’ll just check the roots real quick and tell you.”

She gets up, taking the pot to one of three of her sturdy wooden outdoor tables, and sits in a stool. Gimli follows her, dropping in the chair on the opposite side of the table. 

“Careful with your suit, Gim,” Legolas warns while starting to dig in the ground. “You’re gonna dirty it if you don’t look where you’re sitting.” 

Gimli laughs, getting a small, fond grin from Leg in return. “You know I don’t mind getting soil in these bad boys,” she pats her sleeve like a dork. She doesn’t say the _rather soil than blood_ , but Legolas hears it anyway.

Monsteras usually have bulky roots so, particularly big ones like this, are easy to take out of the pot. 

“You know, this would look really cute next to our pantry,” Legolas starts plotting while Gimli just watches her, chin in her hand and an adoring expression on her face. “But it would also match the living room’s bookca一”

That’s when she sees the ring. It shines against the midday sun, even half covered by soil and hooked in a root. She picks it up and puts the monstera in the table, the plant half forgotten in face of what was happening. She looks up to Gimli.

Gim is just softy smiling, though. She puts both of her elbows on the table and leans in a little. 

“So, here’s the thing.” she starts. “I have a lot of things in life. I have a big family that loves me, I have a lot of money, and houses, and cars, and clothes, and jewelry.” She rubs her hands a bit and Legolas suddenly sees how nervous Gimli actually is, sitting her in the open air garden of her store, asking Leg to marry her. “You know it, you’ve seen it before.” 

“But,” Legolas watches while Gimli turns one of her many rings, taking her time. “I have never had anything like this, like you. But I don’t want to have you.” Legolas doesn’t even have time to fear, because Gimli carries on, on a roll. “I want to be _with_ you. I don’t want to have you, I want you to _choose_ me. I want you to choose me despite my job and despite all my cars and my houses and my clothes and my jewelry. I want you to choose _me_ , because,” her voice breaks and Gimli is crying now, silent tears falling down her cheeks and Legolas is swallowing sobs, not half as silent as Gimli.

“I want you to choose me, because, I promise you, that if you give me the chance, I will choose _you_ , consciously, deliberately, day after day, for the rest of my entire life. So,” Gimli takes a breath, rubbing her face. 

Legolas just waits, not caring even for a second for her own tears, clutching the ring as if it was a lifeline. It kind of is.

“So,” Gimli gives Legolas a huge grin through her tears. “choose me and make me the happiest person this world has ever seen.”

Leg can barely speak, so she nods and sobs out a __yes__ , before Gimli is coming around the table and kissing the rest of her breath away. They are both smiling and crying and resting their foreheads against each other. Gimli is unbelievably gentle as she takes the ring from Leg’s closed fist and slowly pushes it in her annular finger. 

“I love you,” Legolas says, placing her arms around Gim’s neck and pulling her for another kiss. 

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I STOLE THE PROPOSAL IDEA FROM THOBM BC IT WAS JUST TOO GOOD AND NOT CLOSE TO LONG ENOUGH!!!! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
